


The Lonely Angel

by Piedpiper6666



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piedpiper6666/pseuds/Piedpiper6666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even angels can be lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Angel

Silence.

Cold.

Hard, like stone.

 

I flew through the halls of a darkened building as they ran from me, afraid of my hunger. But when they turned, I was still.

 

Dead.

Lifeless.

 

My eyes do not see and my soul turns to stone. I am a statue, a statue of an angel weeping alone. That is all I am ever known as, what I am when I am seen.

I cannot look you in the eye. I become frozen, unable to be. Unable to live until you look away.

But when you do, I run, chasing you but never seeing your face. I have never seen another of my kind. I have no idea of the nature of my appearence apart from hearing screams of the trapped and doomed.

"The angles are coming." Thusly, I must be an angel. A thing of beauty and hope, transformed to one of fear.

Still, I flew through the building, starving for the energy of time, the energy in all life removed through a single touch,

 

This is who I am, and who I will always be. I do not speak, and am never seen.

 

I am an angel, and I am alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story! Comments are always appreciated, and make stories come faster :3 (Nice ones especially)
> 
> This story came from a desire to make the weeping angel less scary for people! I guess I just realized that they could never look into someone's eyes. So sad!
> 
> If there's anything you believe I should have added to the tags, let me know in the comments and I will get on that! :3


End file.
